Cry and Shame
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: A Cinderella story but instead of ugly step-sisters and far off kingdoms she must choose a prince charming the one at home or the one from her dreams.....
1. Cry and Shame: Learning about His Love

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

**That bitch wanted me to clean the house again all because she was going to have people over it wasn't my fault that she was lazy and got a manicure. But no since my father had died she didn't give a damned what happened to me as long as she and her son were kept happy. Fuck that shit she could go to hell for all I cared, the only problem was that I was living under their care without a penny to my name until I turned 18 which granted was only 8 months away but I didn't want to wait only to have to do whatever the whore wanted me to do when she wanted me to do it.**

**Just before this story begins however I think it's necessary for introduction my name is Helena and I work in my own house for my step-mother and step-brother, Louisa and John, it's how she bides her time until I can inherit everything she makes me clean regularly. Now on with the story yeah so you know how it all went down.**

**First Person POV-**

**I had just finished mopping the floors and dusting the sitting room when my step-mothers guests arrived. I started to the door only to be rudely shoved out of the way by my step-mother and told to go to my room and stay there until her guests left, in which I would finish cleaning the house afterwards.**

**I waited a full three hours for the old drabs to leave it's not like they'd been talking about anything important when they talked at all, they were playing poker and John was out for the night with his jock buddies which meant I had the attic all to myself, without any interruptions.**

**There came a knocking at my door I groaned with disdain, it was time for me to get back to work on cleaning the house not that I had much left to do just washing the counters and sweeping out the chimney. "Helena get your ass out here and finish up I want this house spick and span by the time I get back from the store with the food in an hour you understand!" came the bitch's voice from the other side of the door.**

"**I got it Louisa don't worry your pretty little blonde head I'll be finished before you or John gets back he said he'd be home in about a half an hour." I yelled back getting my apron and face mask back on for the fifth time that day. **

"**Oh really John's going to be home soon my then I really must get going for those groceries he's going to be hungry!" she squealed in that sickly high-pitched way that she does whenever she hears about her son. It made me puke the way she doted over the boy, though I have to admit he seems pretty damned perfect; he has perfect grades 4.0, a basketball player for the school team as well as soccer, he's the best looking boy in school, and he's nice, which you wouldn't expect from someone who grew up with the fucking shrew that had just slammed the door in her rush to get out of the house.**

**I left my sanctuary and finished up the house a scant 20 minutes after retreating back into the attic which at the time is currently my room at least for the next 8 months. I heard John come home about 15 minutes later or rather I heard his Porsche driving up into the garage and the door opening and closing behind him. Sadly I knew here he was going and it wasn't to his room. **

**Just as I thought it a knock came at my door again. "Yeah?" I said waiting for it.**

"**Hey Helena can I come in?" he asked like always. I said sure and went back to the book I was reading lying on my bed waiting for him to sit on the bed next to me.**

**I felt the bed sink under his weight as he sat down. I put the book on my night stand I knew that he liked me so when his mom wasn't around he'd always come up and talk to me. Not very odd yes but he liked me as more than a sister I knew that too he wanted me in a way that someone blood-related cannot like their sister, luckily for him he wasn't blood-related to me or so he figured but all he'd do is come up and talk with me holding back his feelings and wants. He however didn't know that I knew all of this.**

"**So how are you today sis?" he asked casually placing his hand by my head and leaning onto the bed along side me.**

"**I'm good though Louisa worked me to the bone again today how are you?" I replied stifling a giggle at how hard he was working to not give into his temptations.**

"**I'm okay I really missed talking to you though mom seems to be home a lot lately practice went well too but other than that everything is pretty boring." He replied sounding a little downtrodden.**

**I decided to just come out with it and ask him how he really felt about me since his mom would be out at least another 20 minutes and I wanted him to finally admit it to me, admit that he liked me so that he could get on with his life. "John, do you like me?" I asked cautiously unsure of how he would take the question.**

"**Of course I like you you're my sister and we have a lot in common, oh no, wait do you mean, do I like you as more than a friend?" he asked his eyes widening. I nodded, "I-I we-well I-I, um ye-n-ye-yes I do I always have, and I cannot stand how that bitch who calls herself my mother treats you." He said finally spilling what he'd been wanting to say for the past 10 years since he met me at age 8…..**


	2. Cry and Shame: Thinking and Wanting More

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

"**I knew it all along John you don't need to worry I just wanted to hear it from you, to make sure that my suspicions weren't wrong." I said looking at him steadily reading all of the emotions playing in his eyes.**

**He leaned over and positioned himself above me on my looking down at me with his love in his eyes. "You must think I'm horrible liking you that way though you're my sister, I mean we aren't blood-related so it shouldn't matter but I do love you. Do you think that's so horrible, to love you?" he said leaning down until his face was only about an inch from mine, my heart began to race, this wasn't going how I'd planned it to.**

"**No John I don't think it's bad you're right we aren't blood-related so it doesn't matter if you love me, but think about Louisa, how would she feel you know she hates me." I said stuttering slightly nervous at his closeness.**

**His eyes brightened slightly and I unconsciously licked my lips my eyes getting heavy he leaned down the rest of the way and brushed his lips against mine, once, twice, three times. He lifted his head and I was breathless looking up at him in utter shock. I was more than slightly surprised at what he'd just done, yet I lifted my head closing my eyes and he met me halfway as we pressed our lips to each others gently. His left hand now cradling my head while his other supported him above me, I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip asking for access and I pulled back slightly out of the kiss and looked up at him. **

**He looked at me shocked we heard the front door open announcing the arrival of his mother and he got off of my bed and went to his room knowing that she'd go there first to look for him expecting to see him doing his homework before dinner.**

**I sat there on my bed hand to my lips still in shock over what had just transpired; I couldn't love John could I? He was my brother so I couldn't love him right? But he was perfect and amazing, god he was absolutely wonderful, and I craved more; but it was wrong for me to crave more wasn't it, I was wrong for us to be together because he was my brother related by blood or no right? I probably sat there for five minutes concentrated on these thoughts, I wasn't quite sure what to think anymore I mean if felt right and it seemed okay but was it truly, for things aren't always what they seem right?**

"**Hey get out here you need to hurry and prepare dinner my poor John is getting hungry and he can't waste his poor energy on your dawdling little ass." Louisa screeched at me through my door. I finally got off of my bed and headed downstairs she'd bought the things for chicken parmesan and pea soup, meaning that I'd have to cook another three course meal starting with Italian chicken salad and finishing with the parmesan giving them a five minute wait for digestive process and ending with the cheesecake I had to make earlier that day.**

**I knew that John was going to come in and watch me work he always does which is what I had never understood about him because sometimes he would even help me when I was cooking because he was taking the cooking class at school. Every once in a while if he'd cooked that day he'd bring me food knowing that I only ever packed his lunch for that day because didn't have the time to make two lunches at night or in the morning and Louisa wouldn't be happy if I were to make John late because he has to drive me to school.**

**Just as I thought it again John walked in and sat on one of the counter stools and watched me. I felt a little uncomfortable after what had just transpired in my bedroom about 45 minutes ago my hand kept reaching for my lips, my lips which suddenly felt like something was missing, something I thought might coincidentally be his lips; his perfect, perfect lips, they intoxicated me and left me wanting more, more of something that could get us both in a lot of trouble, something that could get us into some majorly deep shit with Louisa. Yet I couldn't stop the cravings and the wanting feelings I was having as I worked at a hesitant pace……..**


	3. Cry and Shame: Dinner and Choices

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

**I felt his eyes on me watching my every move something I never used to notice until the "incident" upstairs. My hand flew to my lips again as I was in the middle of putting the sauce on the chicken, I put my hand down almost as quickly as do it again no matter how much either of us wanted it, craved it, desired it beyond anything, no it was impossible if his mother found out she'd have my head.**

**I heard him get up and start walking toward me I panicked slightly and almost dropped the pan of chicken on the way to the oven. He stepped in front of me and took the pan placing it in the pre-set oven. He turned to me, I backed up slightly and we still walked towards me, I couldn't read anything in his eyes and I couldn't look into them for long so I looked at his chest as I kept backing away from him. Suddenly I found myself trapped pinned up against a wall set in a corner by the massive refrigerator. He put one hand on my waist and the other one by my head, I felt him looking down at me almost willing me with those chillingly deep blue eyes to look back up at him, to revert my eyes from his chest.**

**He got tired of waiting for me to look at him apparently because he removed his hand from the wall and placed his thumb under my chin forcing me to look up at him, he forced me harder into the wall and via instinct I moaned because it sent pleasurable shocks and shivers up my spine. He lowered his head his lips almost touching mine, "She never needs to know," he whispered before covering my mouth with his. At first I struggled worried that she'd come in at any moment to see that I was working but after a few moments I was clinging to him for dear life not wanting the kiss to end and again his tongue brushed against my bottom lip asking for access except this time I opened up for him giving and taking as our tongues wrestled and explored the uncharted territory of each other. After another few moments of our love war we pulled back breathless staring at into each others eyes knowing that we had to let go slowly he pulled away from me and went back to his counter stool as I went back to the stove and began making the soup. About 15 minutes later I finished dinner and John left the kitchen as I served the salad to a perfectly set dining room table, after they'd finished what they deemed appropriate, and I finished serving them the rest of their dinner before going back into the kitchen and eating my meager share of the food because Louisa only buys just over enough for her and her son with small portions left for me.**

**After everyone was finished with desert I did the dishes and went back up to my room to finish my homework. I heard his footsteps approach my room and stop hesitantly at my door before he knocked I was right next to the door at my small desk with my laptop. I opened the door and let him in; he pulled up a stool and stared at me for a while. "She really doesn't need to know we don't have to be together here, we can keep it a secret from her, and she never needs to know nobody does. I really don't want to be told who I want or who to love because I know who I want I want you and I know who I love I love you, they can't take you from me. Think about it Helena we'd only have to hide for 8 months. Please think about it." He said dragging my chair over to him. **

"**But what if she finds out John what if we can't hide it she'll have my head you know she will, I don't want either of us to get hurt, plus I know I like you but I don't know if I love you, what if I don't really love you, I mean I want to be with you, but what if it's not really love, I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to be the one to hurt you." I sat on his lap and began to tear up.**

**He turned my face towards him and looked into my eyes. "It's okay if I get hurt or heartbroken I'll be glad if it's by you, because it means you gave me a shot, gave me a chance to prove that you can love me." He kissed me gently and pulled back waiting for an answer wiping my tears away.**


	4. Cry and Shame: The Choice and Romance

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

**I looked at him for a while searching my mind for the answer, I wanted so badly to say yes but there were so many complications that could arise if I did. I wanted him but I didn't want either of us to get hurt. It would be only just another thing in my life that, that bitch could take away from me, one more thing for her to ruin in my life. At the time I wanted so badly to not care, it would be one thing I could have if I wanted it, one thing that was openly offered to me when she wasn't there to take notice.**

"**Yes John I'll be yours but you have to promise me that you'll help me hide this from her, or we'll both be hurt more than we need to be, but for you and for the sake of even a little happiness in my life I'm willing to give us a chance." I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug as he held me close satisfied with my answer.**

**We heard his mom doing his daily rounds so he left me to my homework sneaking back to his room. I turned back to my essay and began working again Louisa passed right by my room because of the typing knowing that because I'm so dedicated to my school wok that I was most likely just working my ass off exactly how she likes me to be, working 24/7 365 days a year. That stupid whore was so kicked out when I turn 18.**

**A few minutes later I finished my work and went to bed anxious about the next day, nobody at school would dare tell Louisa about me and John, one because everyone likes both of us, two because most of the guys fear John, and three Louisa tends to "shoot the messenger" and nobody wants to be on the receiving end of the bitch's wrath. **

"**I'm awake woman I'm just getting dressed his lunch is on the counter made and ready, don't worry we aren't going to be late we have an hour until classes star and it only takes us 15 minutes to get to school." I yelled at Louisa from my dresser at which I was currently trying to get on one of my black tees, because other than that and my customary sweater I was fully dressed.**

"**What ever you say just hurry up I have things to do and I don't need to be here waiting for you to leave and worrying about my son's perfect attendance record!" She yelled back moving onto John's room to wish him luck at school.**

"**I swear that bitch gets on my last nerve some days." I muttered to myself getting on my sweater and backpack before heading to the garage to wait for John.**

**I leaned casually on the small convertible as John said his goodbyes to Louisa. He unlocked the car avoiding my eyes because she was standing in the doorway waiting to wave good-bye to her perfect son. Yes he was perfect, loving, caring, and nice, he's everything she's not and that's why I liked him.**

**As we started off I leaned into him smiling and taking in his scent, "I'm already glad that I chose to be with you John I know you'll make me happier than I've been in the past few years." I sighed and looked up at him.**

**He was smiling down at me since we were at a stop light; he leaned down and kissed my forehead and started to drive again as the light turned green we were only about a block away from the school now. "I'm glad that you feel happier with me, I love you so much Helena."**

**We pulled into the student parking lot of the school, mind you of course that Nathaniel Patrick High School was an elite school so this parking lot was massive and filled with students. We stayed in the car and he pulled me over to him and kissed me lightly. I sighed perfectly content with just being there with him knowing that his mother couldn't take him from me because what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, or us!**


	5. Cry and Shame: Close Calls, New Friends

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

**As we sat there in John's car everything in my life finally felt right like everything was going to be okay, like everything was finally going to look up and be better for me. "John do you think anyone will mind? I mean mind us being together, you have an array of fangirls, and I mean you're positively perfect. It makes me wonder why you haven't dated until now." I asked suddenly aware that people might not quite accept us even if they don't do anything about it.**

"**Helena I don't think anyone will care and the fangirls will get over it in the end. To tell you the truth after I met you because I fell in love with you almost instantly I didn't date under hopes that I would one day have your love back, I've been saving myself for you, I don't care about the other girls, because as long as I could just be near you I was happy. Now I have you and I don't plan on letting you go." He confessed to me string into my eyes with those beautiful sapphire orbs of his; he leaned in towards me and gently pressed his lips to mine.**

**I quickly responded wrapping my arms around his neck and scooted closer to him. Soon the kiss heated and he wrapped on of his arms around my waist and let his free hand trail into my hair. I took the assertive hand and trailed my tongue along his lower lip asking him to let me in, and he opened my mouth slightly. My tongue swept in and began exploring feverishly wanting to know everything and anything about this semi-foreign territory. He growled deep in his throat and pressed closer into me. My hands tangled themselves in his perfect hair and I moaned lightly pressing my lips harder into his, he pulled on my lower lip lightly with his teeth. I soon found myself straddling his lap pressed between him and the steering wheel before finally emerging away from him for air.**

**I looked into his eyes and saw the passion and love there realizing that if we didn't stop now we wouldn't stop until we went all the way and given the place I didn't think that was a smart idea. I slowly got off of his lap placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and began fixing my clothes and hair as he did the same. We got our stuff and stepped out of the car finding our friends waiting for us at the fountain where they usually are in the mornings. They smiled and waved as they saw us walking up, it wasn't until I me and John were roughly five feet from them before I noticed somebody new was standing there talking with Clarissa.**

**Timothy saw my and John's hands linked and immediately a smile appeared on his face and he nudged Jillian and pointed she beamed at us proudly as if she knew it was bound to happen. I looked up at John and he smiled down at me and winked, we both turned and grinned at our friends. "Hi guys how's everybody?" I asked looking at the new guy, he looked a bit like John but different at the same time, as though the two were related somehow.**

"**Hey there you two as far as I know everyone's fine yes?" Stephanie piped up looking at everyone else who nodded. "But that's not the point right now how are you two?" she asked looking down at our hands.**

**I blushed lightly and smiled. "We're okay more than okay we're perfect, couldn't possibly be happier." John stated for us beaming at everybody pulling me in closely and holding me possessively.**

**Everybody smiled at us even more before Clarissa stated, "Aw but you two have yet to meet Daniel our newest foreign exchange student of sorts, him and his father moved here from England last week and he transferred here to Nathaniel Patrick." she pulled Daniel forward and me and John introduced ourselves shaking hands with him.**


	6. Cry and Shame: New Teachers

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

"**It's nice to meet you Daniel but may I inquire as to why you and your father moved here to the states from the wondrously mysterious England?" I asked politely while leaning into John.**

**Daniel looked at me with piercingly green eyes giving me his full attention before answering in a smooth voice. "I'm not actually certain as to my fathers reasoning's he said it was to get away from the hustle and bustle of all of the cities, but I know he's hiding the true reason and again I really don't know why."**

**I mouthed an "Oh" just as the bell rang forcing me and John to say goodbye to everyone before going to our first class period the ever dreaded Chemistry Class, quite frankly the only chemistry I was interested in learning anymore about was the chemistry between me and John, but we were doing a "volcano" lab today which consists of playing with the bubbling qualities of vinegar mixed with baking soda with red food coloring added to give the appearance of "lava". This is the kind of thing we knew how to do in the first grade to enter into the school science fair and hoping to won, knowing there were thousands of volcano's to choose from, and all of the judges decided to randomly choose one from the crowd usually the one that half exploded…**

**As I walked into Chemistry with John we walked over to our lab table and noticed that our old teacher had finally been replaced and we didn't have to deal with substitutes anymore. When he looked over at me and John I could have sworn that I'd seen a look of surprise flash across his face but I shook it off sitting down on my stool and leaned against John which I'd taken up doing a lot lately.**

**John began unconsciously stroking my hair as class started and the teacher began to take role, "Looks like this one is here to stay he's already started putting up his degree's behind his desk in the back of the class." John stated blandly pointing behind him at the wall behind the large desk in the back of the classroom.**

"**Welcome class if you haven't noticed yet I'm your new permanent teacher for the rest of the year since Mr. Wallace retired. You can refer to me as Sir or Mr. L since you probably wouldn't be able to pronounce my actual name." said the man addressing us as students directly now. "Today it seems you were pre-scheduled to build volcano's so that's what we'll be doing only it won't be like those volcano's you remember from your elementary school years, these will probably be a lot more fun for young people of your age."**

**Some of the people around me scooted closer in anticipation to find out how we were going to accomplish a more fun way of building something we've generally always found to be boring.**

"**Who here has been to the House of Genji?" almost everybody in the class raised their hand at this question. "Okay then have you seen the onion volcano's?" he asked again a unanimous "Yes!" rose from around the classroom as I looked at Mr. L skeptically what was he getting at he couldn't possibly mean to have us make the onion volcano's could he? And much to my surprise, "Well class today we will be making onion volcano's, I'm going to do a quick demo after handing out the instructions then you and your partners can get to work, so not only will you be making volcano's but you can eat them after too with some fried rice that I bought this morning for the classes doing this experiment!"**

**Everybody including myself cheered at this news. By far I believe we all thought that Mr. L was our most quirky and fun teacher just by the news of our first experiment with him as our teacher. I had to admit it was damned cool of him to have us build edible volcano's and bring us Chinese food all in the same day. It was shocking but at the same time fully awesome, I might just start getting interested in this class for once something other teachers failed to accomplish as of yet.**


	7. Cry and Shame: More Classes and New Kids

Cry and Shame

**Cry and Shame**

**He demo-ed the experiment and told us to get to it. John and I were the first people finished because we were some of the only people in the class who actually knew how to cook. Mr. L aced us and gave us the rest of the period to fully chill while helping out all of the other students with their volcano's. As we sat there I realized something about Mr. L he looked a bit like John and Daniel, and for a while I thought I saw a connection before settling on the conclusion that it was just a silly little coincidence that I shouldn't concern myself with. Though for a brief moment I remembered Louisa once telling my father about how her ex lived in England.**

**As I went off to AP Statistics John went off to his cooking class on the other side of the school, so we wouldn't see each other again until lunch making me realize how much I really didn't like that thought I'd rather stay with him the rest of the day, but there was no getting away from Trig and I knew it no matter how much I didn't like it. **_**Stupid bells and stupid mothers, **_**I thought to myself,**_** they're always getting in the way of moments, complete and total moment killers.**_

**When I got to Stats I thought I saw John for a moment until the person turned around, Daniel was in my AP Statistics class this was going to be weird. I was so afraid that I'd call him by the wrong name at least once because they looked so much alike. Though as only my luck would have it right when I decided that not talking was the more reasonable answer he turned to me and called out my name.**

"**Hey Helena I didn't know you were in this class, you advanced?" he asked from the desk next to mine.**

**I slowly walked over to the desk and put my things down. "Oh well I'm very number smart you see so math classes are my easiest classes so I always go for more advanced ones." I sat down and got out my book out as the teacher walked through the door.**

"**Class today we are graced with the presence of a new student, he just came here from England please greet Daniel L-Libisalki?" Mrs. D said to the class.**

**Daniel stood up next to me and waved to the class. "Actually Mrs. D its Libisalski, but you did better than most of my other teachers." He sat back down and Mrs. D got started.**

**After class I went off to my locker during break and got the rest of my books for the day I also got my i-pod for lunch. I wondered off to class and sat through another boring English lesson on a book I didn't read because I'd already read it about five years ago. When lunch came around I was glad to be able to see John again as well as the group I turned on my i-pod and started listening to my favorite song Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart by my favorite band HIM.**

**As I was heading out for the back of the school where we all hung out I ran into Daniel who was apparently supposed to find me so that I could show him where to go. "Lemme guess Tiffany told you to find me she always does I'll never understand that girl I swear. Well it's no problem we just hang out in the back of the school it's easy to find I'll just lead you there today I guess, follow me." I began walking off to the tree with my boyfriends close look alike…..**


	8. Cry and Shame: Secrets Revealed

When we got to the back of the school where my friends and I always chill out together, I introduced Daniel to everybody. John stared at Daniel blankly for a second and walked off to lean on the wall pulling me to him and kissing me possessively. I had a feeling that he was making a statement, a statement I wasn't about to take any exception to. I loved this, the possessiveness and the love I felt in every caress that he gave me.

After school that day John drove us home and helped me with the list of chores that his evil bitch of a mother gave me. When she got home john took her aside to talk about something, I didn't dare listen for fear that if I did I would get in more trouble with her than I already was at this point.

"What was that about?" I asked John when he came by my room to spend time with me because his mother went out clubbing for the night.

"That boy you met today, Daniel, there's something you need to know about him, he's my twin our mother and father split when we were born and Daniel went with our father to England." He said quietly, "I don't really like to talk about it I've never actually met my brother before but since I was never given my father's last name you'd have never been able to tell that the two of us were really related. The only problem is that, everything I have he's tended to want in his life, our parents forced us to be pen pals over the years which is the only reason that I know any of this."

I didn't ask any more questions as we sat there in silence in each other's arms for the rest of the night. We fell asleep together in my bed him holding me closely. Luckily for the both of us his mother was too smashed when she got home to check in on either of us and we lay there undisturbed until morning.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy lately and I haven't really had the time or means to update this is just a filler until I can think of something better for the next chapter. Please review.


	9. Authors note

A/N:

Please take notice I may not be able to update for a long time the only reason I've been able to up until now is because I've been borrowing my boyfriends' laptop and he starts school again in Chico soon, he'll need the laptop back and I can't keep it from him just to update my stories. I'm sorry if this upsets you but it has to be.


	10. Cry and Shame: Mother Son Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry for the time it's taken me to update properly but I lack a computer of my own and it's difficult for me. Thank you to whoever has stuck by me and I promise that I will try to do better. I hope you like this sorry it's a bit short but it's the best I can do for now. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter myself…..**

When we woke up the next morning John ran off to his room to get ready for school, he'd be giving me a ride again. I on the other hand went to go do my morning chores which included giving the bitch her breakfast and sober up pills.

An hour before school was about to start me and John left the house and went by Starbucks for breakfast. When we got to school we met Daniel out front and I directed him to the first class of the day still in John's arms.Me and John said goodbye outside of my classroom we'd see each other later. I took my seat by Daniel, and paid attention to the lecture that the teacher was giving taking very detailed notes of everything that he was saying ignoring the glances that John's twin kept giving me.

I focused on my work that day and did my best to ignore it when Daniel tried to catch my eye or start up conversations in class. I really had to pay attention if I wanted to graduate and go to college to finally get out of that witches house by fall of next year and his presence really was starting to disturb me, there was something about him, I didn't know what but something that drew me to him and pushed me away at the same time. I had to hide these feelings I loved John and I really did not want to compromise the relationship we'd just started by doing something stupid with his brother. Lunch rolled around halfway through the day and I was tired as bedamned so I spent the hour napping in John's arms as we sat at the usual place at the back of the school.

When I woke up as the bell rang I noticed that Daniel had stood there looking uncomfortable trying to have a conversation with my best friend. I honestly didn't care I was still too tired and I had four more classes to go through that day before I could finally go home. Of course I wouldn't get much rest at home either because I was sure there would be my usual list of chores to do before Louisa got home from work, then I'd have to do all of my homework, then cook dinner all before I could go to bed. By then I was sure that I wouldn't be all that tired and I gave up on the notion that I was going to get very much sleep tonight. I didn't know that trying to avoid somebody out of the respect for your loved ones could be so tiring yet I continued to do it for the rest of the day.

After I got home with John I looked at my list. Luckily all I had to do was clean the ENTIRE damned house including Louisa's room. John told me that he would help me by cleaning his and mine as well as the bathroom that we had to share. I thanked him and we immediately began working. His mother got home just as I finished the kitchen, she did her usual inspection and sneered because she could find no fault with what I had done. She proceeded to check in on her son who was hiding the fact that he helped by sitting in the living room feet on the coffee table doing his homework on his laptop.

"And how are you doing today John. She didn't bother you while you were working did she? The wretched girl probably doesn't care about your grades, oh she's so selfish." I heard her say from the kitchen as I started the chicken and shrimp fettuccini alfredo we'd be having for dinner that night.

"No mother she didn't bother me she was quite quiet when she worked." He replied in a dulcet tone before standing up. I heard him draw in a deep breath, "And I would have you know mother that I don't appreciate you talking about her like that, she's not a maid she is not a housekeeper, and she is not a pack mule. She's a sweet girl who just happens to be unfortunate enough to have you for a step-mother. If anyone doesn't care about someone in this house it's you. Honestly if you don't start treating her better and like family you'll lose another son and that's all I have to say to you you stubborn unforgiving bitch." He shouted at her before grabbing his laptop and storming off to his room.

His mother stomped angrily into the kitchen and all I'm going to say is if looks could kill…..


End file.
